Facebook Wars
by RoseMaple
Summary: Panem and the Wizarding World decide to get facebook. Read as the two worlds clash. Cato and Draco fight over who's sexier, President Snow and Voldemort debate who's eviler, Dumbledore and Seneca are convinced that their beards are the coolest and Peeta and Harry wonder who's really the Boy Who Lived. Find out who's really the sexiest, evilest, coolest and immortal.
1. Chapter 1: The Deranged Guinea Pig

**A/N: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins. Daisy is mine though. Hope you enjoy! Remember reviews are awesome! (If you want to know who Daisy is, read my other story 'Trying to Survive', but you'll get this story anyway)**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

**Hermione Weasley's Profile Page**

**Name:** Hermione the Intelligent

**Age:** 22 years old

**Home:** London

**Interests:** Reading, studying and reading some more

**In a Relationship:** I am currently married to Ron Weaseley

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Hermione smiled and changed her profile picture. Then she decided to go to Luna's profile page. Luna and Draco were exchanging lovey-dovey messages. Hermione nearly vomited.

Hermione the Intelligent starts, "_Draco are you serious? You are my everything? Luna how can you stand this mushy freak?"_

Draco the Sex King snorted, "_Hermione the intelligent? What kind of lame name is that? The Intelligent what? Idiot? Git? Fool? Geek? All of the above?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_That's rich coming from you. Sex King? Pfft. Don't make me laugh. You're_ _about as sexy as a ferret. Oh wait, I forgot, you *are* a ferret."_

Draco frowned and typed, "_Shut up Mudblood. I'm a heck lot sexier then you. I bet Ron was offered a million galleons to sleep with you."_

**(Ron enters the conversation)**

Ron smiles and types to Draco, "_Actually_ _I was offered two million galleons to sleep with her." _**(Draco the Sex King liked this)**

Hermione's eyes pop out and she scowls, "_Ron! I want a divorce!"_

"_What? I was just joking!"_

Draco rolls his eyes, "_Yeah, cool it Mudblood. You sure do jump to conclusions."_

**(Cato the Sexy King enters the conversation)**

Cato glared at Draco's username. "_How dare you! I am a lot sexier then you are!"_

Draco's mouth dropped open, "_You wish! Who the hell are you anyway?"_

"_I am sexier then you. That's who I am."_

"_You! What is your blood status?"_

"_Blood status? Well, I'm a B+."_

"_B+? I don't want to know your grades! I want your blood status you git!"_

"_Git? LOL! You're behind a few centuries. No one says git. How old are you anyway? 95?"_ **(Hermione the Intelligent liked this)**

"_95?! I am 22 years old you idiot!"_

"_And you're also a liar. No one that young would ever say git."_

Hermione decided to cut in, "_Uh ferret? I think this guy is a muggle."_

Realization hit Draco, "_I knew it! I knew it!"_

Cato frowned, "_Mogul? You, woman, are mistaken. I am a sexy young hottie, not an old ruler of India who barely had muscles never mind a six pack."_

Hermione shook her head. "_No, no! A muggle, in other words an ordinary human being."_

Cato rolled his eyes, "_So what are you? A deranged guinea pig?" _**(Draco the Sex King liked this)**

Ron's mouth dropped open. "_How dare you call my wife that?"_

Cato's eyes widened. "_Wife? The deranged guinea pig is married?" *Dies of shock*_

**(Daisy Flower enters the conversation)**

"_Cato dear, it's not nice to make fun of people." _Daisy Flower said softly.

Cato nodded quickly, "_Of course love."_

Draco looked at Cato's comment in disbelief, "_Wait, I thought you were dead? And who is this flower person? Why are all of you commenting on Luna's wall?"_

Luna Loves Nargles interrupts, "_They're my friends Draco! Be nice."_

Draco nearly faints, "_Friends? Cato the Sexy King is your friend?!"_

Cato smirked, "_Ha! You just admitted that I'm sexy! Loser!"_

"_Loser? I didn't know we were playing a game! That's cheating! Go get your broom; I challenge you to a Quidditch match!"_

"_Broom? Quidditch? Man, you should be in a mental hospital! You're crazy!"_

"_Cato! Apologize!" _Daisy scolded.

Cato sighed, "_Okay okay, I'm sorry that you're mental. I hope you get better soon." _**(Hermione the Intelligent like this)**

Daisy shook her head, "_CATO!"_

Cato frowned, "_What? I apologized!" *Makes an innocent face*_

**(Daisy Flower, Cato the Sexy King and Hermione the Intelligent leave the conversation) **

Luna broke the silence, "_Well, that went well. Anyone want butterbeer?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Mangoes

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

**Cato Irone's Profile Page: **

**Name: **Cato the Sexy King :P

**Age: ** 15. Just kidding I'm 22 years old and still as young as ever

**Home: **A 50 acre mansion with a swimming pool, basketball court, tennis court, arena, bar, training center, zoo, etc, etc. Jealous?

**Interests: **Killing, fighting, ignoring losers, spending millions for everything, looking hot, and making love to Daisy. Sorry girls, I'm taken

**In a Relationship: **Duh! Someone as sexy as me can't be single. I'm married to the love of my life, Daisy. *Sigh*

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Cato went on his wall and saw that he had one new message.

Draco the Sex King was the one who commented, "_Oh Merlin! Are you serious? As if the girls care whether you're taken or not!"_

Cato frowned, "_Merlin? As in the bald bearded dude from the King Arthur movie?"_

"_How dare you insult such a powerful wizard! You filthy muggle!"_

"_Take a chill pill Dracula! And what are you doing on facebook? I didn't know mental hospitals had computers."_

"_My name is Draco and I'm not mental!"_

"_Keep telling yourself that. Denial is another sign of insanity. I feel sorry for you, I really do. It breaks my heart in two to know such a mental person who is roaming around in the world." *wipes a tear*_

Daisy Flower cuts into the conversation, "_CATO!"_

"_What is wrong with you woman?"_

"_You need to stop being so rude!" _**(Draco the Sex King liked this)**

"_God, woman! Go ahead and give me a heart attack. I thought you'd died or something!"_

Draco rolled his eyes, "_Brainless idiot,_ _how can she be on facebook if she's dead?" _**(Daisy Flower liked this)**

Cato's eyes widened when he saw the like, "_Daisy! How could you betray me? I thought you loved me!" *Sob* * sob*_

Daisy smiled, "_Of course I love you dear. I just liked his comment, that doesn't mean I love him."_

Draco rolled his eyes again, "_Yeah, stop being so melodramatic."_

Drama Lama Glimmer suddenly commented, "_Hey! That's my job!"_

Cato groaned, "_OMG! Glimmer is that you? What kind of username is that?"_

Glimmer smiled happily since Cato noticed her, "_Cato sweetheart *bats eyelashes seductively* it's so nice to know you like it."_

Draco's jaw dropped down, "_Bats eyelashes seductively? Are you freakin' serious?"_

Cato chuckled, "_See Dracula, they all want me even though I'm married." *Smirks*_

"_You blithering buffoon! MY NAME IS DRACO! Do not name me after that ridiculous vampire! I am a wizard!"_

"_Yeah right, and I'm a hippopotamus."_

Drama Lama Glimmer ginned, "_Kitty Cat you're so funny! Of course you're not a hippopotamus!"_

Cato frowned, "_I was being sarcastic."_

There was a pause before Glimmer replied.

_"Oh."_

A while later it showed: **Drama Lama Glimmer has left the conversation.**

Draco sighed, "_Good riddance! She was giving me a splitting head ache. She calls you Kitty Cat?"_

Cato growled, "_Don't mention that name again... ever."_

"_I think I struck a nerve. So Kitty Cat, I challenge you to a game!"_

"_Don't call me that you blood drinking vampire!"_

"_I am not a vampire! What is wrong with you?"_

"_AND I'M NOT A CAT!"_

Daisy smiled sweetly, "_Of course you are! You're my little kitten." *heart*_

There was another pause as both Draco and Cato tried to think of something to write in reply to Daisy's comment. Luna beat them to it.

"_Aw, that's so sweet. Cato is Daisy's little kitty."_

Draco rolled his eyes for the third time, "_The Kitty Cat is a kitten for his wife. How shweet." *barf*_

"_Shut up you idiot! Don't call me that! No one can call me that!" (Except for Daisy) _

"_Whatever. So anyways, like I was saying, I challenge you to a game."_

"_I bet I'll beat you even before the game is started."_

"_Yeah right, so in this game, we shall determine who is hotter, sexier and every girl's dream prince."_

"_That would be me."_

"_Wait I'll explain the rules in a bit. Luna mind cutting me a mango?"_

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. "_That's a rule?"_

Cato sighed softly, "_No Daisy love, that would be Dracula ordering people around since he doesn't know how to cut himself a mango."_

Draco growled, "_I do to know how to cut a mango!"_

Luna decided to give the modest answer.

"_No you don't."_ **(Cato the Sexy King liked this)**

Cato smirked, "_OHHHH BURN!"_

Draco was turning red, "_I bet you don't know how to cut a mango either."_

"_Of course I know how to cut a mango." *laughs nervously*_

Ron joined the conversation, "_Hey what's going on? A mango party? Why wasn't I invited?"_

Draco rolled his eyes. His eyes were spinning in his head. "_Shut up Weasel."_

Daisy came up with an idea, "_Why don't you determine who can cut a mango properly? Like have a contest?"_

Cato groaned, "_Daisy!"_

Daisy made big, innocent eyes, "_What? It's a good solution."_

Luna agreed, "_Yes she's right. Both of you will cut a mango and then we'll see who wins."_

Draco frowned, "_Yeah but how will we know how well the other cut the mango?"_

Ron's light bulb turned on, "_I know! Why don't Luna and Daisy determine how well they cut the mango?"_

Draco smiled, "_For once in your life you've said something smart Weaselbee!"_

Cato wasn't ready to agree. "_But what if Dracula doesn't cut a good mango and then Luna tells us otherwise? How will we know if Luna is telling the truth?"_

Draco turned red, "_Are you calling Luna a liar, Kitty Cat?!"_

Ron jumped and quickly typed, "_Wait, wait! Don't start fighting! Luna, Daisy, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"_

Cato sneered. _*rolls eyes*._ "_What is this, court?"_

Daisy smiled. "_Cato, be nice. I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."_

Luna followed, "_I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Except if Warckspurts attack me, then my mind will go fuzzy."_

Cato looked at the comment in confusion. "_What the heck are Warckspurts?"_

Draco frowned, "_Uh, you might not want to know. Okay I'm going to the kitchen."_

Cato got up from the bed and quickly wrote a comment before shutting the laptop screen. "_I'm out of here too."_

**Draco the Sex King and Cato the Sexy King have left the conversation.**

Ron smiled. "_Well this should be entertaining. Draco Malfoy cutting a mango! I never thought I would live to see the day! Now I can rest in peace when I die."_

.

.

.

Daisy sighed. "_I wonder what's taking them so long."_

.

.

.

Luna wrote the next comment. "_Oh Draco is done. I'm going to go check out the mango."_

Daisy nodded. "_I think Cato needs a bit of cheering up. BRB."_

.

.

.

Ron felt lonely. "_I'm all alone, there's no one there... besides me! But you gotta have friends!"_

Hermione groaned. "_Are you actually singing the Donkey's song from Shrek?"_

"_... No."_

"_Yeah right."_

_._

_._

An hour later.

Daisy returned. "_I'm back. I've uploaded the video of Cato cutting a mango. You can see it now."_

Luna came next "_Me too."_

Hermione grinned, "_Alright I'll act as judge!"_

Hermione goes on Daisy's wall first. She sees a video and clicks it. It begins with Cato holding a knife in one hand and a mango in another. He's biting his lip as he looks at the mango suspiciously. He takes a deep breath and starts peeling it. The mango slips from his hands and he curses it. He takes another mango and starts again. Its obvious Daisy is the one taking the video since she keeps blowing Cato kisses. Finally, Cato gets frustrated and he throws the knife out the window. He leaves the room and re-enters with his sword. "Now you are so going to get it." He says. Daisy's gasps as Cato flings the sword at the mango and it cuts cleanly into two pieces. He looks at the mango and then screams, "UUURRRRGGGGHHHH!" He throws his sword out the window. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Cato picks up the basket of remaining mangoes and throws them out the window. Daisy runs up to him. "Cato, Cato calm down." Cato is turning red in anger. His shirt is stained with mango juice and Daisy pulls him into a hug, getting herself stained with mango juice too. "Aw, my poor baby." She whispers. Cato's anger evaporates and he grins wickedly before pressing the off button on the camera. Hermione doesn't want to know what happens next.

She blinks twice before going to Luna's wall. She clicks the video. It begins with Draco taking a mango and placing it in a bowl. He looks around and smirks before pulling out his wand. _"Sectemsupra." _He says and Hermione gasps, he's cheating! It seems the mango knows too. It bursts into pieces and Draco looks bewildered as mango juice stains his clothes. Draco groans and points his wand at another mango. It bursts open too. He tries again, and again, and again. By the end, he's swimming in mango juice. Draco scowls in anger and points his wand at the remaining mangos, _"Avada Kadevra!" _The spell bounces off the mango and Draco squeals like a girl when it misses his head. "I HATE MANGOES!" He yells.

Hermione goes back to Daisy's wall.

_"Neither of you win. I can't believe you don't know how to cut mangoes."_

Ron disagreed. "_I think Cato should win. At least he didn't cheat."_

Cato smirked. "_Oh yeah!" *does a little victory dance*_

Hermione shook her head. "_Yeah but the challenge was who can cut a mango. No one did. No one wins. That's final and anyways, I'm the judge."_

Cato scowled. "_YOU DERANGED GUINEA PIG!"_

Hermione turned red. "_... YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!"_

Draco raised an eyebrow. "_Whoa, what's with the caps lock?"_

Cato frowned. "_This was stupid. Let's go back to the first challenge."_

Draco nodded. "_Yeah good idea. I hate mangoes."_

Cato agreed. "_Me too."_


	3. Chapter 3: The Tough Get Going

**A/N: Sorry but my computer went wacko and this story was deleted or something. I re-uploaded it now and this is the next chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed before. I got to read the reviews.**

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

**Daisy Irone's Profile Page: **

**Name: **Daisy Flower/Irone née Stem

**Age: **21 years old

**Home: **The Irones' Residence

**Interests: **I like singing, painting, sketching, and hugging Cato. He's so fluffy I could die!

**In a Relationship: **Yes, I'm married to Cato Irone. He's me little kitten *heart*

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Daisy went to her wall where Cato had commented.

"_You're so adorable love! I love you!" *blows kisses* _

Daisy smiled. "_Thank you dear. I love you too."_

Draco cut in, "_Enough with the mushiness. Get a room."_

Cato rolled his eyes. "_We live together Dracula. Why would we want to get a room?"_

"_So you can spare me the mushiness."_

"_This is my wife's wall. Go somewhere else."_

Ron entered the conversation. "_Why do you two have the same username?"_

Cato scowled. "_We do not! I am named for my awesome body while Dracula is named for..."_

Ron raised an eyebrow. "_What's with the dots?"_

"_My wife is right here."_

"_Oh, I totally understand. But your names still seem the same."_

Cato groaned. "_UUURRRGGGHHH! I am changing my name!"_

Draco agreed. "_Yeah me too!"_

**Cato the Sexy King and Draco the Sex King have left the conversation. **

Daisy looked confused. "_...What just happened?"_

Ron frowned. "_No idea..."_

A minute later Cato commented first.

His username had changed to Cato the Irresistible Hotty_ "Hey I'm back!" _He commented.

Draco the Cool Death Eater commented next. "_Yeah me too!"_

Ron bit his lip. "_Um... Uh... Nice names?"_

Daisy read Draco's username again. "_What's a death eater?"_

_"That my dear is for me to know and you to never ever find out."_

Cato turned red in anger. "_She is not your dear! She's mine!"_

Draco jumped from the computer chair. "_Yikes! He just evolved from a furry kitten to a ferocious tiger."_

"_ROWR!"_

Ron quickly wrote, "_I'm outta here!"_

Draco gulped. "_Yeah, when the going gets tough, the tough get going! RUN!"_

Daisy looks at Cato. "_Cato dear calm down." *rubs his back*_

Cato smirks. "_I finally got rid of them. Let's continue from where we left off love."_

Daisy frowned. "_You got rid of them on purpose?"_

"_Yeah. So, you were telling me how much you love me." *flashes a million dollar smile*_

Draco jumps back into the conversation. "_Hey! I haven't left yet!"_

Cato glares at his comment. _*Groan* _

Draco ignored Cato's comment. "_So what happened to our contest?"_

"_Fine! Fine! Let's start."_

"_Alright." *laughs evilly*_

"_Did you just laugh evilly?"_

Draco smirks._ "No." *laughs evilly again*_

_"..."_

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

**A/N: Okay so I need your opinion on something.**

**Q: Who's hotter? Draco Malfoy or Cato?**


	4. Chapter 4: Mistaken

**Draco Malfoy's Profile Page**

**Name:** Draco the Cool Death Eater (I am _so_ perfect)

**Age:** 22 years old, the new 16

**Home:** Malfoy Manor

**Interests:** Killing, throwing hexes, unforgivables ... All of the above

**In a Relationship:** Yep, I'm with Luna :D

Draco decided to go on Cato's wall to annoy him a bit. Cato commented when he saw Draco was online.

"_Pssht, the new 16 my ass."_

Draco growled. _"Shut up idiot. At least I look young."_

"_Young? Don't make me laugh!" _

"_I said shut up! You are so annoying! Go pester someone else."_

"_Why should I? I feel like pestering you and it sure as hell is working." _

"_It is not!"_

"_Oh whatever. Have you seen my profile pic? Now that's what I call hot, sexy, handsome, good looking, hot and irresistible! And I am totally unique. No other guy can compare to my hotness." _

"_Well aren't you full of yourself?" _Draco commented while scowling.

Daisy decided to enter the conversation. _"Cato sweetie, why are you shirtless in your profile picture?"_

"_Oh shit."_ Cato commented.

_Draco smirked. "Busted."_

Before Cato could come up with an excuse, two girls commented on Cato's wall. One of them was named AL and JS Forever and the other was named AL Is Mine. AL and JS Forever commented first.

"_Squeal! It's Alexander Ludwig! XD" _

"_OMG! NO WAY!" _AL Is Mine commented.

Cato frowned. How dare they confuse him with some other guy! This was preposterous!_ "Uh ladies, ladies, I'm Cato. Not this Ludwig guy you're talking about." _

AL Is Mine smiled and batted her eyelashes._ "Yeah but you acted as Cato in the Hunger Games. So you're Alexander Ludwig in real life." _

"_You woman, are mistaken!" _Cato replied angrily.

"_Oh my God! He's actually chatting with us! Alexander Ludwig is chatting with us!" *Faints in happiness* _AL and JS Forever felt like screaming in joy.

"_Holy shit! I can't believe you actually think I'm this Ludwig guy."_ Cato growled.

Draco smirked. _"God this is priceless. Now who's 'unique'?" _

Cato rolled his eyes. _"Growl."_

Daisy was sympathetic. _"Oh my poor dear! It's alright, love. I'm sure Alexander is not better looking then you."_

AL and JS Forever rolled her eyes. _"They're the same person so how can they be better looking then the other? That's just stupid." _

Cato turned red._ *Gasp* "You did not just call my wife stupid. You insensitive bitch!" _

"_Oh my God! He's married!" *dies a painful death*_ AL Is Mine nearly fell off her chair.

"_Yep, you guys are after a married man."_ Draco commented while bursting into laughter.

AL and JS Forever tried to hold back her tears.

**AL Is Mine and AL and JS Forever have left the conversation. **

"_That was awkward."_ Draco commented after a while.

"_They had nerve! Putting me in the same category as this Luddy person!" _Cato was still red.

Then Cao smiled. _"So I get two points already."_

Draco's mouth dropped open. _"W-w-what?" _

"_Those two girls thought I was hot so I get two points. HA LOSER!" _

"_GROWL! I'LL SHOW YOU!" _

"_YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THEN ME!" _

"_YOU JUST WATCH!" _

Daisy frowned at the screen. _"Is the caps lock key stuck?"_

Draco turned red. _"SHUT UP!"_

_*GASP* "YOU DID NOT JUST TELL DAISY TO SHUT UP!"_

"_YES I DID!"_

"_OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" _

"_NO YOU ARE! AVEDA KADEVRA!" _

"_YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" *TAKES OUT SWORD*_

Daisy's eyes were wide._ "Yikes." _

**Daisy Flower has left the conversation. **

Draco put his wand down.

"_..."_


	5. Chapter 5: First Volunteer From London

**Luna Lovegood's Profile Page**

**Name:** Luna Loves Nargles. After all, they are interesting creatures.

**Age:** I believe I'm 21 years old; yes I'm quite sure I am.

**Home:** A beautiful round cottage. I have elves in my garden and I must say, they're really sweet

**Interests:** Well, I like to try new things. Adventure is in my blood!

**In a Relationship:** Yes, I think so. I'm sure Draco believes so too but I shall have to check.

Luna bit her lip. Daisy hadn't been on for almost a week. She was worried for her FB friend. She decided to go on Cato's wall to ask him. He would know. She quickly typed up a comment.

"_Cato, has something happened to Daisy? Why isn't she online?"_

A smile spread across Cato's face. _"She's expecting!"_ He replied.

Ron decided to join the conversation. _"Expecting? Who is she expecting? Is her mother coming over? Oh tell her to say hello for me. She is such a delightful person."_

Draco groaned._ "No you idiot! She's expecting as in she's pregnant!" _

"_Oh. Well, then, tell her to say hello to the baby for me!" _

_*sigh* "Weaselbee, when will you grow up?"_

"_A Weaselbee? Where?! I've been looking for one for ages! They're quite shy creatures actually however they're fat with red fur all of their bodies." _Luna explained.

"_Luna I was talking about Weasley."_ Draco replied.

"_Oh my mistake! I shall have to go now, to find a Weaselbee for I believe I saw one a while ago. It was standing at my very front door!" _

"_Luna that was me." _Ginny commented.

Cato groaned. _"What is up with all these weird names? I mean 'Ginny', come on people! Are you a dwarf or something?" _

Ginny gasped. He had not just called her a dwarf! _"And who the hell are you? Cato, now what kind of name is that?" _

"_Do not insult me, woman!" _A moment later another comment appeared. "_Wait, you are a woman, right?"_

"_I will use my special hex you!" _

"_Whoa what? You're going to use what on me?" _

"_Don't you narrow-minded freak know what a hex is?" _

"_No sorry, I don't speak those foreign languages. Where are you from anyways? Mars?"_

"_ROWR!" _Ginny commented angrily.

Draco's eyes widened._ "RUN FOR COVER! SHE'S ABOUT TO BLOW!"_

"_SHUT UP FERRET!" _

"_Well, aren't we a bundle of joy?"_ Draco answered.

"_Speaking of bundles of joy, tell Daisy congrats from me."_ Hermione typed up.

Cato rolled his eyes. _"What about me? I had a little something to do with her getting pregnant!"_

"_We do not need to know this!"_ Draco wrote.

Hermione snorted._ "Isn't that rich coming from you ferret? After all the one night stands you've had." _

"_Haha. You're so funny Mudblood." _

"_Is it a girl or a boy?" _Luna asked_. _

"_Dude, we just found out. She's like only a month pregnant."_ Cato replied.

"_What is this dude thing?"_ Ron wondered.

"_According to the dictionary, it's believed to be an infected hair on a female elephant's *cough* behind." _Hermione answered.

_*sigh* "Someone just kill me now."_ Cato wrote.

"_Gladly!"_ Draco commented.

Just then a person named President Snowflakes wrote a comment. _"Uh Cato, my boy! What's up bud?"_

Cato frowned at the screen. _"Bud? Did you just call me a bud? Who the hell are you?"_

"_Psht, Cato I expected better from you! I mean buddy! *sigh* Seems you're just not modern enough to understand young people." _

"_Young people? Mind explaining who exactly I'm talking to here?" _

"_It's me my little kitty cat! The one and only, awesome, amazing… President Snow of Panem!" _

Cato read President Snow's name again._ "Oh God, someone really just kill me now."_

Draco grinned. _"I volunteer!"_

Snow clapped his hands._ "Wonderful! Which district are you from?" _

"_I live in London. What do you mean by district?"_

"_My my, London, what a peculiarly amazing name! Well, it seems we have our first volunteer from London!"_

Cato groaned._ "Oh good Lord have mercy on us all." _


End file.
